A place for all my crazy ideas to find a home
by Sapperjoe85
Summary: A place where I'll put all my crazy ideas. I've noticed that while I'm trying to write for my other stories that ideas keep popping in my head from other stories I've read or just something random. It was getting distracting. So I've decided to start acting on my inspiration and start writing those stories and place them here. If they get enough attention I'll continue them.
1. The Jacobite Fox and Indentured Rabbit

**I got the idea for this story from different things. A documentary I watched about how agriculture shaped the Americas where a Jacobite rebel's son escaped after a lost battle and went to the** **Caribbean** **to make a fortune, the movie "Last of the Mohicans" and something I read a while back about Irish indentured servants. In this story Nick and my OC Lucas are survivors from the Jacobite rebellion. They were still young and fled, managing to get passage to Zootopia. After scraping by they finally get a lucky break.**

The year is 1750. Two friends sit at a table in the corner of a dirty pub at the port city of Zootopia.

"Come on Nick! You can't be serious?"

"I'm very serious, we can do this!"

"That's what you've said about every hair-brained idea you've come up with! Where are we even going to get the land?"

"I've already got it." He pulls a rolled-up paper from his satchel. Unraveling it to show his friend.

"And this is genuine?" He skeptically asks.

"You wound me, you really do. Of course, it's genuine." He says while putting the paper away. "I had it notarized this morning."

"How did you get it?"

"I won it in a game of cards from Fin."

"Fin? The little fennec who almost got us killed?"

"You mean the one who got us on the boat and saved our tails."

"No, I mean the one who left us in the swamp with no food or fresh water."

"It was to toughen us up."

"He thought we were dead weight."

"You say tomato I say tumatoe."

"Whatever, have you at least seen it?"

"..."

"You haven't, have you."

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is now we have something to work with. We don't have to go around begging for work or scamming mammals just to put bread on the table."

"And how are we going to do that with just the two of us?"

"I was actually hoping you would know."

"What makes you think I know anything about it?!"

"You're a rabbit, aren't you? Isn't that what you rabbits do?"

"I'm a hare Nick! It's not the same thing! And you know that!"

"Well don't all you bunnies have it in your blood?"

"My father was a soldier Nick same as yours, and he taught me the same thing yours taught you. How to fight and nothing else."

The two sat silently for a moment at the mention of their fathers. A subject neither felt comfortable talking about.

"I'm sorry Nick, I shouldn't have brought that up." He didn't look up from the table as he apologized to his friend.

"It's alright Lucas, I shouldn't have goaded you on. Besides, I already have a solution to our little problem."

Lucas looked up at his longtime friend with a raised eyebrow. Both had traveled with their fathers during the Jacobite revolt and barely escaped with their lives afterwards. Fleeing their homeland with no hope of returning.

"Fin wanted a chance to win back the deed. The only thing of value that he had to offer were two claims on the next shipment of indentured mammals."

"And since you've got the deed, I assume you also have the claims as well."

Nick reached into his satchel and produced two pieces of paper. "Indeed, I do." He proclaimed merrily.

"Alright, so, where is this place anyway?"

"Some place called Bunnyburrow." He reached into his satchel and produced a map. "It's about two maybe three days travel from here. From what the clerk told me it's virgin land. A few mammals have already established a small town and a few surrounding farms but with the rate Zootopia is growing they can't keep up the demand for fresh produce."

"So, you're suggesting we collect two indentured mammals, who are most likely some form of rebels, take a three-day hike into the wilderness, probably have to clear a forest and try to build a farm?"

"You make it sound like we're trying to go to the moon."

"Nick, this is not some con that we can pull off and make quick cash with. We'll probably have to spend every penny we can scrape together just to buy the tools we'll need."

"Already taken care of." Lucas gawks at him.

"You-you've already spent all our money?!" He shouts loud enough that it draws the attention of half the pub. Nick quickly shushes his friend to try and calm him down.

"Will you keep quiet?! No, I haven't spent all our money. I was able to buy most of what we need as well as hire a mule cart to carry it for us with my winnings from the other night." He whispered just loud enough that only Lucas could hear him.

It took Lucas a few minutes to gather himself before daring to speak again. Once he was calm enough, he thought everything Nick told him over again. The plan made sense now that he knew the details. Foxes weren't well thought of in the city. Finding work in anything that didn't guarantee you would be dead within a year was next to impossible. Life hadn't been much easier for him either. Rabbits being as plentiful as they were meant jobs they could do or would do were already filled up and not hiring. This was an opportunity for them both to start over on their own terms.

"Nick, I don't know how to thank you." Nick tilted his head curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"For this. You didn't have to offer to take me with you. I can't count the number of times you've saved my tail already."

"What do you mean you don't know how to thank me? You thank me by saying yes!" Lucas smiled and opened his mouth to do just that when Nick cut him off. "Although I am rethinking taking you along now that I know you can't farm." The two stared at each other for a moment before Lucas finally spoke.

"You can be a real ass sometimes you know that." The fox only chuckled before finishing his drink.

"So, when do we leave?" Nick set his cup back down before replying.

"The cart company left this morning with our equipment. They should be in Bunnyburrow in two to three days depending on the weather. We have two days after they arrive to claim our equipment with the receipt they gave me. I had a duplicate made for you, just in case." He handed a sealed letter to Lucas.

"What happens if we don't make it there by then?" Nick took a deep breath before answering.

"They leave it on the side of the road, unguarded." Lucas looked down at the table and nodded in understanding. They had to make sure they were there before the deadline or they could lose everything they would need. The caravans only made monthly trips out of Zootopia and no cart mammal would dare the roads without the protection of the caravans.

"And the mammals?"

"We go to the port at noon to claim them. Which is fast approaching, we should go ahead and make our way there." He said rising from his seat. Lucas was quick to follow. They paid their tab and started walking down the cobbled streets towards the port as Nick continued to tell Lucas his plans.

"Once we have our mammals we'll be able to purchase appropriate sized packs and food for the journey. We'll also need muskets, pistols, shot and powder for you and I. They say the road can be a dangerous place and I'm not taking any chances."

"Will we be giving them weapons?" Lucas asked slightly worried about arming someone who may have been a rebel.

"Absolutely not. We'll leave at first light. With just four of us we should be able to make good time and maybe catch up with the caravan."

Walking up to the port, the two were stunned by what they saw. A line had formed in front of a large caged area. At the entrance of the cage stood a weasel collecting papers like the claims Nick and Lucas had. The two shared a worried look before quickly getting in line. They watched as others in front of them handed over their papers before entering the caged area and then emerging with mammals in chains in tow behind them. There was a wooden fence around the place that only a giraffe could have seen over. A couple of wolves armed with swords would follow the claimer in and out of the cage. No doubt ensuring any would escape.

They continued to watch as those in front of them would walk in and walk out. Each indentured mammal that would leave looked worse off than the last. The five who entered before them exited without a mammal at all. Finally, the weasel who seemed to run the place beaconed them forward.

"Wilde!" He called out. "Didn't think I'd see you here. I didn't believe you could afford an indentured mammal." He smiled with dark yellow teeth.

"Normally you'd be right Duke. But today just isn't the case." He handed over the two claims and watched as Duke read them over in disbelief.

"Well it would be your luck to get a claim on the worst shipment I've ever received."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked with concern.

"An illness came upon the boat as it crossed the ocean. Over 80 mammals died out of 350. I'm sure you saw the last few who left without a claim. Since we're old acquaintances, I'll cut you a deal. I'll buy back your claim and not waste your time."

Nick thought the offer over for a moment. Weaselton never did favors for anyone, especially him. The two were rivals for a while until Weaselton managed to get this cushy gig. Deciding Weaselton was offering what was in his best interest, Nick declined the offer.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." And took a step to enter the caged area. Weaselton, surprisingly, didn't try to talk him out of it. The sound of alarm bells immediately began ringing in Nick's head, causing him to hesitate. But ignoring his better judgement, he stepped into the cage. Immediately, he knew it was a mistake.

Inside the mud floored prison Nick and Lucas' senses were immediately overwhelmed with the stench of sweat encrusted bodies. The salt lines along the clothes of the remaining mammals was plainly obvious. Vomit gathered in pools while piss and feces lined the walls. Only four mammals remained in the squalor of a pen. Only the metal collars around their necks giving them any form of commonality.

Among them a rhino, far skinnier than one would think his kind capable of being and survive. A tiger with one arm missing, a wolf who seemed to be staring into nothing. Upon closer inspection the two could see he was obviously blind and beyond his age of usefulness. Next, they saw a small ewe muttering to herself. The remains of the clothing she wore hinted that she came from high society. One only knows how she came to be here. As they walked past she caste her frenzied eyes upon them.

"I'll show you, yes I will." She spoke softly, barely above a whisper. "My pretty blue flowers will teach you who you truly are. We will see who wears the collar then." The remains of a wilted flower clutched between her hooves as she turned back away from them.

The two shared a worried glance before quickly moving on.

"Is this all there is?" Lucas asked, his tone laced with disappointment. Nick looked around the pen, trying to find a decent place to let his stomach contents empty out, when he noticed a brown lump in the corner. Curious, he cautiously stepped towards it. Not so much to mask his approach but to keep from stepping in a pile of shit disguised as mud.

Once next to the small lump it quickly became clear, this was not a lump of mud or rhino dung, this was a bunny, two bunnies. Their eyes closed, and their fur matted in what was hopefully just dried mud, keeping their color obscured.

"Lucas!" He called to his partner who carefully approached.

"What is it?" He asked once he was directly behind him. Only then noticing the the two bunnies huddled together with their eyes closed.

"What do you make of them?" Nick asked.

"It's hard to tell. They look very skinny. Most likely siblings with the way they hold each other. Are they even alive?"

Nick reached out a clawed finger and gently raised the bigger bunnies head to face him. He could feel it move without resisting and almost thought them dead when the starved rabbit moaned. Gunk encrusted eyes slowly opened, revealing the most brilliant purple eyes Nick had ever seen. They closed again before the bunny weakly pulled away. He stood and turned to face his friend.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Well," Lucas looked back at their other options, scratching behind his left ear as he did so, "the tiger looks strong, but he'll be of limited use with only one arm. The rhino would be able to do a lot of heavy lifting. Would make clearing the trees much faster." Nick made a disagreeing hum while frowning toward the prospect.

"It would cost more than we have to equip him with enough food to make the journey. Not to mention he could probably just step on us and to gain his freedom. What about these two?" He gestured to the two bunnies behind him. Lucas looked them over carefully from his vantage point before shrugging with a reply.

"They've got as much a chance of making it as any of these others I suppose. They are rabbits, so they may know a thing or two about farming."

"Would them being female be a problem?" He asked now looking back at the two huddled together, holding on to each other as if it would anchor them to the world. Lucas seem to think on that for a moment. He looked back at the gate they'd entered. The wolves were standing on either side silently watching. Occasionally, a nervous Duke Weaselton would look their way before pacing back out of sight again.

"Depends on how badly Duke wants to keep them I'd say."

"Do you still have your muff pistol?" Nick asked.

"I've got my britches on don't I." Nick smiled at the inside joke. Lucas had been caught without his britches on once. Yet he still had the little pistol hidden away. His hare friend hardly went anywhere without the pocket pistol on him. Stepping close, he pulled his own out and handed to Lucas in a fashion that prevented the wolves from see what they were doing. Nick then went back and lifted the small, light rabbits on his shoulders. Having to stop as he gagged at the smell before recomposing himself. He could tell they were both alive by the way the squirmed in his grasp before settling down again. He'd have to burn his own clothes to get rid of the smell. At least rabbit clothes would be cheap to replace.

Nick led the way out as Lucas followed a short distance behind, his paws discreetly clasped behind his back. When they reached the gate Weaselton was standing in their way.

"Now hold on Wilde, those two aren't apart of the claims."

"If they aren't claims then they shouldn't be here, and you should have mentioned that before we entered."

The two went back and forth arguing over the technicalities. Meanwhile, the wolves were starting to get edgy and their paws were slowly making their way towards their swords. When one actually grazed a finger across his sword's guard Lucas made his move.

"Listen Wilde, I'm telling you for the-" Duke was cut off by someone clearing their throat loudly. He leaned over around Wilde to what was going on. What he saw made his eyes widen. The large rabbit that came in was holding two pistols pointed at his wolf muscle.

"Now, we can stand here all day arguing over this, but I'd much rather get out of this stinking mud pit. And if you value your life Duke I'd let us leave." Lucas announced. Duke glanced at both wolves, noting they both had scared looks on their faces. He realized he'd been beat, this time.

"Fine, take your mammals and leave. They'll be dead by morning anyway." With that, he moved to let them pass. Not one to pass an opportunity, Nick quickly walked past and kept the quick pace all the way back to the small shack he and Lucas used as a hideout for when cons went bad. It was hidden in a back alley where larger mammals couldn't fit due to the closeness of the buildings. It was also close to the shops they would need to buy supplies from for their upcoming journey.

Luckily, it would have everything they needed for the night. They kept a spare change of clothes as well as food and utensils to cook with. A large bed, chimney for a fire and a large pot that could be used for a bath.

Once inside, Nick sat the two rabbits off his shoulders and on the floor. The rustling of their clothing caused the smell the spike once again. Causing Nick to go into a fit of dry heaves. The commotion seemed to cause the two rabbits to stir again. Lucas quickly went to one of their sides.

"Hey, can you hear me?" The rabbit had bright purple eyes and were staring back at him wearily but focused. "We need to get you out of those clothes, do you understand?" She closed her eyes but nodded in response. He didn't squander any time in going to action. He removed the ruined blouse and pants, placing them by the door to be removed later. Leaving her in light undergarments that barely maintained her modesty and did nothing to hide her snow-white fur that had only been tarnished in places by the muck. He then repeated the process with the other rabbit in kind. Nick had managed to gather himself enough to look out a window and noted it was starting to get late.

"I'm going to get the supplies we'll need for in the morning. There should be food in the cupboard for them."

"Alright, take these out while you're at it." He said as he placed a second set of ruined clothes in the pile. The action made Nick take notice of his own clothing. He quickly removed the fouled shirt and retrieved another that was stashed away, using his ruined one to pick up the rest before leaving. Lucas sliding a lock across after he was gone.

Now alone with the two bunnies, he noticed they were beginning to come around and were opening their eyes from time to time. He placed them beside each other, knowing that rabbits craved the comfort of touch. He then placed a blanket over them and fetched a pale of water. Upon his return, he lit a fire and hung a pot and kettle, both full of water, over it. He let it come to a boil for several minutes before adding chopped carrots and potatoes to the pot and removing the kettle to the side.

After letting it boil for several minutes, he began stirring it and mashing the vegetables till they formed a mush. He then used a ladle to scoop portions out into a wooden bowl. Setting it aside to cool, he looked at the two rabbits who were now awake and watching him. Though he could tell by their eyes that they still felt very weak. It was no surprise; their ribs and hip bones could be seen through their fur. Walking over to them, he addressed the one with grey fur and a white underbelly.

"Do you think you could eat something?" He asked. Noting the almost pleading look in her eyes as she nodded in response. "And you?" The one with all white fur nodded as well with the same look.

He then sat them up against one of the walls. He noticed they made efforts to assist him by moving their limbs. When they were in position and he felt confident they wouldn't fall, he took the kettle off the fire and poured it into another bowl. He then took a rag and used the hot water to wash the grime away from their muzzles and out of their eyes.

Once finished he began feeding them the now cooled carrot and potato mash. He tried feeding the grey one first, but she clamped her mouth shut and nodded towards the smaller white one. He obliged and gave the first bite to the other. With the food in her mouth, the smaller one let out a pitiful whine at finally tasting food after who knew how long. Lucas felt his heart clinch, it was a sound he was all too familiar with.

He then went to give a bite to the grey rabbit again. Again, she refused and nodded to the other. Lucas sighed and looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"She's your little sister, right?" A nod yes. "Well you won't do her any good dead now will you." Nothing. "Look, you have to eat slowly or you'll wretch everything back up. No point of just sitting here starving when you can go ahead and take a bite." He held the spoon back up to her mouth and she hesitantly accepted. As soon as it touched her tongue the grey rabbit's eyes closed and tears began to fall.

When they swallowed their meager bites he then gave them small sips of water. Interchanging between food and water till the bowl was half empty and there was a knock at the door. Lucas peaked through a crack on the wall before removing the lock and opening the door. The two rabbits were startled to see a fox carrying several bags and muskets into the room. Lucas simply closed the door and locked it again.

After placing the items on the table, Nick turned around and looked at the two rabbits staring back at them. He smiled at the way their noses seemed to dance on their face.

"Well I see you haven't died yet." The grey bunny scowled at him while the white one's eyes widened in concern.

"Stop teasing them Nick." Lucas admonished him. "They're still weak. Is this everything?" He pointed towards the table.

"Yup. I got us both Pennsylvania rifles with matching caliber pistols, 30 balls for each of us, powder, packs and blankets for all four of us and enough food to last four days and two canteens apiece." Lucas was studying one of the rifles as he listened. He admired the woodwork before placing it back down on the table.

"W-where are you taking us?" Lucas and Nick looked to the two rabbits sitting on the floor. It was the grey one that spoke. They looked at each other before Nick walked over and kneeled to be at eye level with her. Noticing a piece of carrot that was stuck in her fur, he reached out to remove it. When she moved her head away from his touch he smirked at the look of defiance in her eyes.

"Aw, come on Carrots."

She opened her mouth to protest the insult but was caught off guard when he reached out and grabbed her jaw, it wasn't harsh but caught her by surprise. He then used his other hand to lift away the stray piece of carrot and held it up where she could see. When he releases her she flexed her jaw and continued her scowl.

"To answer your question, we're going to the frontier. You two help me and my friend establish a farm and we'll set you free."

The grey rabbit turned to face her sister who silently nodded in agreement. "Alright," she said turning back to face him, "we agree. We'll help you."

He gave her a big toothy grin. Placing his sharp fangs on display.

"Ah, Carrots, it's so cute how you think you have a choice."


	2. Piberius

**This is an AU set roughly during the turn of the millennium in the ancient Roman empire. I picked up the idea for this story several months ago after watching a special on barbarians. Particularly, Arminius, whom Nick's character is based on. If I ever get back to writing more of this I'll add more detail then for you detail oriented people.**

 **Again a big thanks to CallMeGameBoy for proofreading.**

 **A/N:**

"Father, what's happening?" A scared fox pup struggles to keep pace as his father pulls him through the village. Noticing the large shields held by the soldiers ahead, he begins to panic and try to pull away.

"Father! Please, what's going on?" Just shy of the soldiers, his father turns and crouches down in front of him. Pulling him close as he whispered to him.

"I need you to promise me something. Can you do that?" Too scared by what was happening, the little pup nodded yes. "Remember who you are. Remember you are Nicholas Wilde, prince of the western fox clan and where you come from. Do you understand?" The little pup once again nods his head, with more conviction than before. His father pulls him into a warm embrace and holds him tightly. "I love you, my son."

"Come on _fox_! I haven't got all day." A stag with large antlers called from behind the line of shields.

"Go now. Go and find your destiny." His father stood and stepped to the side, holding his arm out to let his son approach the soldiers of his own will. The little pup, Nicholas Wilde, heir to the chief of the western fox clan, held his head high and calmly walked to the line of shields.

He was surprised at first when the shields parted to let him past. His wonder only lasted until someone picked him up by the scruff of his neck and carelessly tossed him into the back of a caged wagon. He was so disoriented by the action that by the time he recovered they were already on the move. He stood in his small cage as the ox pulling it trudged along in the mud of the narrow path they traveled. After a few minutes, Nicholas was no longer able to see his home.

The journey was a long grueling affair. They spent days traveling in the forest along narrow trails till they finally came to a river. As they traveled along to the river banks Nicholas looked across the churning waters and was struck dumb by what he saw. A city, larger than anything he'd ever seen lay across the fields next to the river. He looked towards the direction they traveled and was amazed again by the large bridge that allowed mammals to cross without worry of drowning. So amazed was he by the new sights that he hadn't noticed someone opening his small cage till they had him by the scruff and hoisted him out. Holding him by the back of his neck was a wolf, dressed in armor like the others around him.

"Do you like what you see?" He moved his muzzle to motion towards the city. Nicholas looked across the river at the expansive scene of roman civilization. The gates were open, and he could see mammals, the likes of which he'd never seen before, traveling to and fro. He responded by quickly nodding his head.

"Would you like to get out of your cage?" He quickly nodded again. "Good, if you'll stay close to me then you can walk with me the rest of the journey. Do you understand?"

Nicholas was very excited to finally be out of the small cage. Before now he'd only been allowed out to relieve himself when they stopped along the way. Now he was given his full reign of motion as he followed the wolf soldier around. They only stayed at the city for a couple of days before he and the wolf traveled further still. The further they traveled the more developed the cities became and countryside became.

After a few months, they no longer traveled on muddied dirt roads. Instead, they steadily walked down stone streets. The buildings were massive, and all constructed of different types of stone. Many had depictions of battles engraved upon them while statues of important mammals were decoratively placed around them. Nicholas was taken inside one of these buildings and he marveled at the magnificence of it all.

The wolf he had followed since crossing the river lead him into a large room full of many mammals wearing white clothing. Many wore sashes across their bodies of different colors. Before he could ponder on it further, one of them address the wolf.

"Announce yourself and your business." A ram stated.

"I am Lupinus, Pilus prior of the Legio Trigesima Ulpia Victrix. I bring before you a prince of the western fox clan for stationing."

The group whispered amongst themselves for a moment before an old goat stood and addressed them.

"We will deliberate on who he shall be placed with. Take his as your charge until we send for you."

Lupinus bowed before the group before turning on his heels and leaving. Nicholas mirrored his movements and followed him. They went to a different part of the city where Lupinus acquired a room for them. They spent three days in the city before they were summoned. Lupinus took Nicholas to the different parts and showed him all the many sites. From the amphitheaters to the coliseum, he was amazed by all the wonders around him.

On the morning of the fourth day, they were summoned back to the same building as before. Nicholas now knew this building was call the Conveniunt Animis. Instead of being allowed inside, they were met at the steps by a grey rabbit.

"Pilus Lupinus, I am Senator Timaeus Hopps. My family has been, chosen, for the fox's placement."

"Then I leave the pup in your care Senator." He offered a bow and then turned to Nicholas. "Nicholas, you are now the Senator's responsibility. You will obey him and his family." Nicholas bowed as Lupinus had done and then watched as he left. Save the clothes on his back, Nicholas now had no other ties to his homeland.

"What is your name fox?"

"My name is Nicholas Wilde and I-"

"You a nothing more than a common barbarian fox." Timaeus cut him off. "But that ends today. From this day forward, you will groomed into the perfect soldier for the empire and we will start with your identity. Whatever your name and whoever you were before today no longer exist. From now on you will be known as Piberius Hopps. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes sir." He hesitantly answered.

Timaeus eyed him skeptically. "We shall see."

Piberius was then handed over to another rabbit, brown in color with blue eyes, named Siro. Since Piberius was only six years old he was taken to the Hopps villa. There he was given his own room away from any others. His education began in earnest. He was taught to read and write in the language of the empire. He was placed on a strict schedule of exercise and combat training. He was taught tactics and hand to hand combat. He even learned to fight from horseback. He found out early on that in the empire the larger mammals formed the infantry while the smaller mammals such as foxes, rabbits, weasels and otters, would ride on saddled horses. Acting as cavalry or light infantry when needed.

While the Hopps did house him, feed him, tend to his injuries, there was one aspect of life he was denied. Friendship. No one in a house of rabbits wanted to be near a fox. His instructors, while thorough in his lessons, were not particularly patient or social with the fox. If he could not complete a task in the time that suited them he would feel a flick of their flagrum across his back. Most of the time it was just a warning, nothing more than a light whip, on other occasions he would require a trip to the infirmary to treat the lashes across his back.

When he woke in the morning, he was alone. When he ate his meals, he was alone. He was the sole student among his instructors. And though he could see rabbits about his size and age, he was not allowed to approach or speak with them. They certainly never took any opportunities to speak to him. When he first arrived, he was considered something of a spectacle. Over time they seemed to lose their interest in him.

At least, until one day.

After six years of none stop training and schooling, Piberius found himself trapped in the routine that had become his life. On this day, he found that the back door to the kitchen where he would go to get his meal was locked. It wasn't the first time this had happened, so he simply sighed in aggravation before knocking to get the attention of whoever was behind it.

No one answered. So he knocked harder. Again, no one answered. This had happened a couple of times before. Now he had to walk around to the front and let someone know that the door was locked. Just as he knew what to do, he also knew what would happen. As soon as he passed the main doorway, all conversation in the room ceased. All eyes were on him.

He kept his eyes front, silently making his way towards the kitchen. He entered the large room where fires roared with boiling pots and baking bread. Just as when he entered the eating area, every eye in the room turned towards him.

"What are you doing here fox?" A plump grey doe asked. Piberius had learned over time that this was the mistress of the Hopps warren, Bonnie. While she was never confrontational when she spoke to him, he knew that he was now in her domain and was treading on thin ice.

"The back door was locked lady." He replied with his head down submissively.

"Did you try knocking?" She asked accusingly.

"Yes, lady, several times." She huffed at his reply. Before anything else could happen, she grabbed a plate already prepared with several others and handed it to him.

"Here, now be off with you." She shooed him away with a wave of her paw.

When Piberius walked back into the dining area he heard several whispers that quickly came to a stop once he was back insight. Once again, he kept his eyes forward and made his way out of the building. He walked to a small pavilion not far from the building. Sitting on a bench, he ate his meal while his mind wandered to the what the coming days would bring.

He was now twelve years old and would soon leave for the military academy. He wasn't sure what to expect and guessed it would only be more of the same as he had now. He continued to ponder on his future when something grabbed his tail.

His back went ramrod straight and he quickly looked behind him to see what had obtained purchase of precious appendage. What he found was not what he expected. A grey colored doe, darker than her mother, with black tipped ears and big purple eyes looked up at him with his tail wrapped in her arms.

All Piberius could do was stare. He'd never had any interaction with the bunnies his own age, much less one younger. He didn't know what to do. After what seemed like an eternity the little doe spoke.

"Why's your tail so long?" Piberius opened his mouth to answer only to find he had none. So, his mouth hung open, just long enough for the bunny to see his teeth. "Why are your teeth so pointy?" Piberius was now lost for words completely. The little rabbit made her to stand on the bench beside him. She reached out and grabbed his muzzle, pulling it open to get a better look.

More questions and comments followed. Such as how he had such a long tongue and why was his fur so red. The questions continued for another minute or two before her curiosity was finally sated and she left to return back to the eating area with the rest. Just before making it to the door she turns back and waved to him.

"Bye Mister Fox!" And then she was gone. Piberius looked at the place the bunny had disappeared for a few more minutes before looking around him to see if anyone else had seen what happened. Those few that he could see had apparently not noticed the incident. Shaking his head, he returned to his meal as he mused to himself.

"What a strange bunny."

The next day he began his two-week journey towards the training grounds of the legions. There he would spend the next six years of his life training to become an Optio to a Centurion. He just so happened to know who that Centurion would be.

Gaius Hopps, a rabbit the same age as he, was also setting forth for the training grounds. As the son of a noble, he would receive the privilege of training to be a Centurion upon arrival as opposed to working his way up the ranks. Piberius was just thankful he was given the opportunity to start anywhere but the bottom.

Though they traveled to the same place, they didn't exactly travel together. Gaius would walk several paces ahead of him, always keeping an ear trained in his direction along with several glances back. Piberius could only shake his head at the unnecessary behavior. He never understood why the bunnies he'd lived with always feared him. He couldn't think of anything he'd done that would warrant such behavior or distaste towards him. So, they continued on their journey together but not together.

Once at the grounds they were split up, each going to their respective training courses. They spent the next five years apart from each other. They were groomed to be the perfect soldiers. Paired with a horse to train as partners. They would learn more than just tactics and military disciplines. They were educated in politics, philosophy, literature, mathematics, history. For Piberius, this was something new. Most of his time spent with the Hopps had been repeating the same drills day in and day out until he could perform them perfectly. And then performing them again just because no one seemed to want to have anything to do with him.

At the end of the five years they finally saw each other again. Gaius still didn't speak to him unless barking out orders. He seemed to have changed over the five years they were apart, surer of himself along with loads of arrogance. He would always tell Piberius how he was lucky to be placed under him and how he would lead them to glory. "If you survive, that is." He would always add at the end. He would spend nine years as Gaius' underling in the Legion. They traveled the empire snubbing out revolts and rebellions as they traveled. All the while Gaius worked his way up the ranks from the commander of a turma to a cohors equitata milliaria. Dragging Piberius along with him.

But not everything last forever.

After a long campaign in some obscure province, Piberius found himself standing outside the doors emperor's court. He was being honored for his actions in battle. Two servants had helped him to dawn a Lorica Musculata made from fish leather, bronze greaves, lorica manica and a rich, velvety red cape. Under his arm he carried an Imperial Gallic helmet, he wasn't very impressed with its decorative tassels. The doors in front of him are suddenly pulled open and he stands ready to enter, waiting to be summoned.

"Piberius Hopps, Optio in the Legio Secunda Adiutrix, hero of the battle of Pannon."

Piberius entered the chamber and approached the throne which the emperor sat. Once in front of her he kneeled and bowed his head in respect.

"Rise Piberius." Nick stood on the command and faced the ewe sitting on the throne. It was strange to see such a small creature ruling such a large empire. The previous emperor, Lionheart, had been usurped and no one knows exactly how but within a week the ewe had gained control of the senate and convinced them to elect her as the new emperor. In a bored tone she continued.

"For your service to the empire we grant you the title of Eques, knight of the empire, and all the honor and privileges thereof." She then waved a dainty hoof in the air and one of her ram guards stepped forward. He held a wooden box in his hooves and offered it to Piberius.

Taking it, he opened the lid and observed a golden broach. It was in the image of a horse with a small mammal on its back raising a spear in the air. It was surrounded by a reef with the initials S.P.Q.R across the bottom.

"I must say I am impressed." Nick placed the top back on the box and looked back up at the empress. "To think that a wild fox could come so far from his barbarian ways. It gives me hope for the future of your kind. I understand you are traveling to the Hopps' villa?"

"Yes, empress, I have a most grievous errand to attend to." He explained.

"Indeed, when I heard of your deeds and that you had been chosen to be honored, I looked more into the matter. The Hopps family has a daughter who just finished training as an axillary rider like yourself. After you complete your, errand, I want you to take her as your Optia and travel to Castra Vetera."

Piberius' eyes widened with surprise at this order. He was being sent back to his ancestral home. A place he hadn't thought of in years. Despite that, he could only think of one thing to say.

"I don't believe lord Hopps will be too pleased with this order. Given the circumstance." The empress nodded before responding.

"Most likely, which is why I've also prepared this letter for you." She said while gesturing towards the same ram again. Said ram produced a sealed letter with the emperor's seal pressed into the wax. "Once you've finished this errand and obtained your new optia you will journey immediately to Castra Vetera, there you will report to Legate Douglas Aries. These notes will ensure a safe and comfortable journey to the frontier." A small satchel was handed to him. "Your barbarian kin are beginning to cause trouble for the empire. I'm entrusting you to help put them in their place. What say you, Piberius?"

As she asked the question a large sack of gold coins was placed in his paw. Nick considered its size and weight. He would be able to live a pleasant life for an extensive amount time with this and what he'd saved from his years of service. With a smug smile on his face, he looked back to see the empress giving a knowing smile as he spoke his reply.

"Long live the empire."

 **A/N:**

 **All the latin terms I've used I found on Wikipedia and this is my understanding of what they mean as it relates to the story.**

 **Optia is a centurion's right-hand man. Usually handpicked.**

 **Centurions are officers in the roman army that had many different ranks depending on seniority. Centurions commanded cohorts in the legion. Roughly a battalion size unit of 360-800 depending on the time period.**

 **Turma is name for the roman cavalry units. These were generally groups of 30 men and horses. They were in groups of about ten called turmae.**

 **Cohors equitata milliaria is a group of auxillary units mixed with cavalry. Since in the AU the cavalry(horses) have small mammals riding on the back of them (light infantry) they would be considered this instead of the turmae mentioned above.**

 **Lorica Musculata are the body shaped torso armor that holly wood likes to use.**

 **Greaves are shin or leg protectors.**

 **Lorica Manica are plates of armor on the arms that you see gladiators using in movies. The legions didn't use them until late in roman history.**

 **Imperial Gallic helmet is the one with the sideways tassels across the top and armor plates on hinges that covered the side of the face and part of the neck. There were several different versions of these used throughout history.**

 **Equas were members of the equestrian order, a property-based class ranking just below the senatorial class. They made up what was the early roman cavalry. For Nick to receive this title means that he's no longer considered a barbarian but a roman noble.**

 **S.P.Q.R. are initials for** ** _Senatus Populusque Romanus_** **loosely translated to The Senate and People of Rome. It first appears in the late republic about 80 BCE and last appears during Constantine the Great's rule (312-337 CE).**

 **Legio Trigesima Ulpia Victrix - "T** **rajan's Victorious Thirtieth Legion") was a** **legion** **of the** **Imperial Roman army** **. It was founded in AD 100 by the emperor** **Trajan** **(r. 98-117) for service in the** **Dacian Wars** **. The legion was active until disbandment of the** **Rhine** **frontier in the beginning of the 5th century. Their emblems were the gods** **Neptune** **and** **Jupiter** **and the** **Capricorn** **.** ** _Ulpia_** **is Trajan's own** ** _gens_** **(** ** _Ulpia_** **), while the cognomen "** ** _Victrix_** **" means "victorious" and was awarded after the valliant behaviour in the Dacian wars.**

 **Legio Secunda Adiutrix -** **("Rescuer Second Legion"), was a** **legion** **of the** **Imperial Roman army** **founded in AD 70 by the emperor** **Vespasian** **(r. 69-79), originally composed of** **Roman navy** **marines of the** ** _classis Ravennatis_** **. There are still records of II** ** _Adiutrix_** **in the Rhine** **border in the beginning of the 4th century. The legion's symbols were a** **Capricorn** **and** **Pegasus** **.** **I chose this as the legion Nick served in because it's located in the area that the Pannonian and Illyrian revolts of 7-9 CE took place. The same revolts that Arminius fought in.**


	3. A Rug for Judy

**I'm not sure exactly where this idea came from. I've been working on this for a couple of weeks and it's been getting in the way of other projects. I finally finished it and started to think I should wait till Halloween to post it but it's been bugging me since I placed the last period. So I'm going to get it out of my way. WARNING! The following content may be disturbing to some readers. So suck it up and read it anyway! You can blame Combatengineer for the ending.**

 **A/N:**

The large metal door groaned against the pressure of being forced open. The room beyond was dark and cold, vacant but for the sole occupant. Reaching for the lights, a grey furred rabbit was halted by the single word she heard muttered from the dark.

"Judy?" Frozen in place as she heard someone take a deep sniff of the air. "Judy! Are you...all…"

 _'My name? He's never said my name before?'_ It was the single thought she was able to process before being interrupted _._

"Carrots," he all but growled, "what's going on?"

 _'So much for the moment.'_

Judy flipped the light switch on, filling the room with a bright light that had her wincing at the sudden change. The fox sitting on the bare concrete floor, his legs bound together and his arms tied behind his back and around the rusty pole with paint peeling away, didn't notice with the blindfold he was wearing. He did, however, notice when the blindfold was roughly yanked off his head.

She watched as he blinked several times, trying to adjust his new found vision. He scanned the room, no doubt taking stock of his situation. Six rabbits in total were in the room with him, four bucks and two does. When his eyes landed on her she felt the room get colder. His emerald greens shimmered with the fire of hate and betrayal.

She barely noticed the baton as it swung down across the top of his snout. Fortunate for him, they put the muzzle on before he woke up. Now his eyes were on the buck that held the weapon. There wasn't much he could do as the four of them moved around him and held his arms still. The other doe produced a table no higher than his chest, and set it to his side. Judy helped to weigh it down with old dumbbells. She then watched as the bucks pulled one of his arms out of the restraints before tying it to the table. His hand was then strapped to a special piece of wood that forced his fingers to be splayed out.

Judy wasn't sure why they were doing this, expecting they might want blood samples for some reason. Perhaps to show that predators indeed did suffer from some sort of biological degradation that made them go savage. When the other doe pulled out a pair of pliers, Judy instantly knew something was wrong.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Declawing him." The other doe flatly stated.

"Why? He's tied up. He can't hurt any of us." She tried to argue. One of the bucks in the room put a paw on her shoulder to try and reassure her.

"We have to, Judy. Foxes are very crafty, we have to make sure he can't hurt anyone else."

"Anyone else? Who has he hurt?" She asked, searching for anything to ease the guilt in her stomach.

"Well, no one that we know of, but he's a predator and a fox on top of everything. We know he's hurt someone before. Think of this as delivering justice." She thought the idea over. Tossing different arguments back and forth in her mind before she was interrupted. "You can leave if you want. I know something like this can be hard to watch for the first time."

"Oh, please stay!" The deceptively cheery voice came from the fox tied to the ground but his gaze showed none of the cheerfulness his voice spoke. "I insist."

The buck who had been talking to her swung his baton again. Catching the muzzle by the tip and bending it into his deep purple nose. By the odd angle it pushed in, Judy was certain his nose was broken. The buck then pressed the tip under his jaw and forced him to look straight up.

"You just keep your mouth shut fox. Or we'll sew it shut for you." She watched as a trail of blood began dripping off the metal wire and onto the dark blue uniform he wore. It was pouring from his nose so profusely that it quickly pooled and spilled over onto the brass badge he wore on his chest. Judy couldn't help but watch as the words pressed into the metal were soon outlined in blood.

It took a moment for Nick to get the stars out of his eyes. Once he did, he snarled at the rabbit holding the baton to his throat.

"Don't worry fox, we'll be pulling those pearly whites out later." The other bucks chuckled at the threat. When Judy looked to the other doe, she was shocked by the smile across her muzzle. The buck then stepped back and Judy watched as the other doe used the pliers to grasp a claw and slowly pull it out. The pain filled gasp and the blood that started dripping from his finger caused her to look away. Her eyes instantly resting on the now red words.

Trust. He wasn't the first predator she had led to the group. All of them had trusted her at some point and she'd betrayed them all.

Integrity. Could she claim to have any when she turned a blind eye to what the group was doing?

Bravery. Would she be brave enough to do what needed to be done? 

Several days had passed since she last saw officer Wilde, he was kept in a part of the compound she wasn't permitted in yet. Her visit to see Wilde had been a test to see how she would react to their...methods. Apparently she'd failed. It was only proof to herself that this was all wrong, so she continued her planning in secret till her sensitive ears picked up footsteps outside her door. She quickly closed the notebook and slid it to the back of the drawer at her desk before the door opened.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Come in." She called to which the door opened and in walked Mack, the buck that ran 'interrogations' with something rolled up under one arm. "Hey! What's that?"

"I brought you something. Thought it would help you.." he looked away bashfully while shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know, get used to things around here."

"That's very sweet Mack, what is it?" Judy watched as Mack gave her a big excited grin as he lay the package on the ground before giving it a shove and the material unraveled. The blue fabric had been a cover for what was really inside. It took Judy a moment to recognize what this gift truly was. At her feet lay a rug with cream colored edges. The four corners extending out to dark tips. The whole it covered in a familiar red colored fur. Fur that belonged to...

Judy sat up in her bed screaming at the top of her lungs. When she was finally out of breath she started panting while she tried to blink the sleep from her eyes. Looking around she realized she was in her room and soon felt a paw on her shoulders.

"Judy? Are you ok?" A deep soothing voice asked.

"Y-yeah." She shakily replied. "Just a nightmare." He pulled her back to bed and leaned over to kiss her cheek. The same one with three hidden scars.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt you anymore." The buck cooed as he pulled the fox skin blanket back over their shoulders.

 **A/N:**

 **So, some bad new for my followers. I recently had to attend a meeting at my kids school. I wasn't really paying attention to what was being said. When the guy asked if anyone wanted a club sandwich I raised my hand. Turns out he actually asked who wanted to be cubmaster. So if anyone asks where I've disappeared to just let them know I'm probably in the woods trying to find where little Johnny ran off to.**

 **J/K I knew what I was volunteering for. I grew up doing cub scouts and then boy scouts. Now my boys get the chance to do the same thing and I want to make sure their experiences will be as fun as mine were. I won't stop writing I just wont' be updating as often.**

 **And, um…I promise to take good care of little Johnny. Next time.**


	4. Vampire story

**So this was an idea I had floating around in my head a while back and since Halloween recently passed I started writing it down. Hope you enjoy.**

 **A/N:**

Crickets chirping.

The leaves are still.

The grass does not sway.

The canopy is parted, moonlight reflecting off the dew.

All is peaceful and still.

Until the young fox running for his life burst through the wall of leaves, sprinting across the damp grass, crushing it beneath his weight. Nearly to the other side and plops of dirt popup beside him, the buzz of death singing in his ear.

Safely across the opening and into the concealment of the leaves once more, he doesn't bother slowing down. The soldiers that shot at him weren't the ones chasing directly behind him. He'd managed to give them the slip a couple of times only to be sighted again and fired upon. The hills of Canin were numerous and steep. No one had expected to find a large force of enemy soldiers this deep into their territory. Yet, when the young fox's patrol stumbled upon them, all hell broke loose.

The opening shots wiped out half his squad and shattered the radio they carried to ribbons. Before his squad leader was hit he told him to run and warn the others. Now all he wanted to do was make it out of this mess alive. The enemy set their hares after him, their fastest runners. They'd apparently forgotten that a fox was once their natural predator. Although the roles were reversed at the moment. He used every ounce of cunning to lose his pursuers but to no prevail.

In the end, only three managed to stay with him. The others tiring or fallen to shots the young fox managed to take at them. Their weak eyesight may be helped by the full moon that shone overhead but that only meant his own night vision was enhanced all the more. Eventually, he'd dwindled his ammunition down to his last half empty magazine. Now he was running blindly in a general direction. Only stopping when he came to a cliff, his hindpaws sliding across the dirt as he grabbed a branch from a nearby tree in a desperate attempt not the fall off it. The descent down was not as far as it first seemed just very steep with loose rocks before the treeline started again.

The young fox took a moment to glance around and to his surprise spotted a...castle? No, it was just an old stone house built into the side of the hill! This was it, his chance to finally turn the table on his pursuers. He'd lead them into the old house and ambush them there. Before he could think any further he felt an immense pressure go through his right shoulder. So much so that it caused him to drop his rifle and he was flung over the cliff and down the hill. Toppling over rocks and debris before slamming hard into a tree trunk square in his back, knocking all the air from his lungs. He was certain he heard his spine crunch under the stress. It certainly felt like it.

Before he spent any more time wondering about his injuries his ears perked in the direction above. Voices were approaching the cliff's edge. He went to raise himself up and felt a sharp pain from his shoulder, unable to move adequately, he tilted his head and saw the crimson blood now pouring from him. He could hear the voices getting louder, using his good arm, he lifted himself up and staggered into the tree line.

Using his good paw, he placed as much pressure as he could to stem the flow of his life's essence. The voices behind him had grown faint. They'd either given up or were waiting till he bled to death. Determined to disappoint them, he continued working towards the old house he'd seen on the other hillside. At some point he'd lost his helmet and rifle, all he had left was his heavy armored vest and knife. His exhaustion and blood loss pulled heavily on his eyelids. His mind telling him to rest and his body beginning to fail. The pain in his tail said it was probably broken, his back ached with every step.

Despair was over taking him as he leaned on a tree for support, his eyes barely open, his breathing raspy. He went to push off the tree and fell to his knees under his own weight. " _This is it, this is how I die."_ He thought, alone and forgotten. The way he'd spent his short life. Wanting to see the stars once more, he craned his head back with more force than it should have required and opened his eyes.

Only to be disappointed once more. The canopy of the trees blocked the night sky from all but the birds who built their nest at the top. Silent tears finally began to soak into the fur of his face. A bitterness to his situation, his life and those he'd dealt with, was the last emotion to cross his soul as he slowly lowered his gaze back to...a light?

Yes! A light through the trees ahead, yellow and faint but a light nonetheless! Hope welled up inside him as he found the strength to stand and move on. After a few moments of travel, he finally saw the source of the light. A candle in the window of the stone house. Only, now that he was close to it, it wasn't a house but a huge manor by fox standards. He moved as quickly as he was able to the front door. Not bothering to knock, he turned the handle and gained entrance. He mind did not ask why the door was unlocked, nor why there were no lights on the bottom floor. He spotted a set of stairs where the flickering of a candle could be seen flowing down from above. The young fox shambled over, stopping at the base and looked up, calling out to whoever had struck the light.

"Hello?"

A voice. A voice calls out nearby. My senses have dulled greatly. I can no longer see, my hearing which was once my greatest strength is reduced to muffles. My body is weak and brittle. I have not had company is so long. Is my mind playing tricks on me again?

"Miss?" A voice! I did hear a voice! They are close! So close I can smell...fox!

With no answer, the young fox cautiously climbs the stairs with great effort. Leaning heavily on the rails as he lifts one foot in front of the other. Finally reaching the top he cast his eyes around and beheld a...a bunny! A very old bunny. Her fur was silver with age and skin clung loosely to her bones. Eyes now white orbs, ears still held high but curved forward have long their rigidity long ago.

"Miss?" He called out. The only answer a flick of her ear as it searched the room for the source of the sound. He walked up the rest of the steps and called once again.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" Her ears centered on him before her head lifted and unfocused gaze turned towards him. A creepy smile dawned her lips as her buck teeth came into view.

"Have you come to visit?" She said in a frail, almost broken voice.

"I need your help. Please." The young fox tried to walk to her but stumbled halfway there, falling to his knees once more. "I-I'm sorry." Finally succumbing to the pain and blood loss, his world went black as his eyes closed on their own.

He fell? What could cause him to fall so? My joints are stiff but it appears I must go to him. His breathing is becoming labored. I wonder if he's injured? I can smell the blood, lots of blood. I hope he hasn't lost too much already.

The old rabbit slowly paces her way towards the injured vulpine till she stands in front of him. She reaches out and runs a paw across his neck, burying her fingers in his fur. She finds his pulse, weak though it may be, it'll be enough.

Coming to his senses, the young fox opens his eyes and sees two ears beside his head. He senses a warmth around his neck and a frail arm wrapped around the back of his head.

"Hey, um, what are you-AH!" Pain. Such pain ran from his neck to the end of his tail before he blacked out again.

The old rabbit drank several mouthfuls before dropping the vulpine to the floor. She tried not to wretch as the blood flowed strength through her. The sour taste of adrenaline was thick in the fox's blood. What had he been doing to get so worked up? She thought. Slowly her vision returned, she felt strength coursing through her muscles once more. Her ears were twitching as she finally registered the sound of footsteps below. Someone was ascending the stairs.

She watched as a hare wearing a strange hat and clothes stepped up the stairs. When he saw her, he shined a bright light to her face. Causing her to wince at the sting it caused her eyes; she didn't see the weapon in his hand.

"Who are you?" He called.

"Who am I?" She was elated at the strength that had returned to her voice. "I, am your death." She announced before launching herself at him.

A few minutes later she knelt on the floor holding her third hare to her. Her lips desperately attached to his throat as she drained the last of his blood. She had rushed through all three. It had been a long time since her last feeding and she would need it all to return to her peak. Finished, she rolled his body from her and took several deep breaths. Standing, she walked to a mirror that hung one of the stone walls, cracked and covered in dust. Noting the perk in her ears had returned from the last time she was able to see them, the color of her eyes were once again violet and bright, her fur once again shone healthy and in its true grey color. She looked as she did in back her early twenties. When she'd first laid eyes on...her ear twitched.

From the floor above the faintest groan of a breath reached her ear. Smiling, she sauntered back up the stairs. Looks like she wasn't done feeding after all. As she approached, she studied the dying fox. He wore clothes like the hares but with a different pattern. He even wore one of those hard vests that they wore. They'd given her some trouble getting through them. Then she noticed the hole in his shoulder. Must have been from one of those weapons they'd tried to use on her. His fur was matted and caked in filth, but she could still see the brilliant red of his cheeks and the crimson of his ears and paws. His tail was bent at an awkward angle. The tip is what drew her attention the most. It was so rare to see a fox with a dark tip like his, it reminded her of…

She shook her head from the thought. He wasn't coming back. A mellinia had passed and he hadn't returned. Focusing her ears she was able to hear the faintest of heartbeats within him. Foxes always were hard to kill, she thought bitterly. Opening the hardened vest, she spread it out, exposing his torso. Straddling his chest as she sat upon him, she thought she'd take her time and enjoy this one. Foxes held so much more blood than any form of rabbit, she thought.

Eying her previous bite, she now realized how he had managed to live. In her weakened state, she had missed his artery. Well, she wouldn't make that mistake now. She leaned forward, the weakly pulsing vein garnering her full attention. She slid her paws up his chest for better support, when they crossed a piece of fabric stitched to the shirt. In her curiosity, she glanced down to see it and then promptly looked back towards his neck. Only to stop as her ears went straight up and her eyes went wide. She looked back at the fabric and saw it had a name embroidered upon it.

"Wilde." She whispered. "Could it be?" She looked up to his muzzle and studied it. It looked so familiar. She pulled his snout down to better study his face, the resemblance in her memory was astounding. She lifted his eyelid and was about to squeal in joy at the green pupils. Then she paused.

She'd been here before. Thought he had returned only for it to be an imposter. She needed to know his name. She needed him to wake up. But returning life to him would make him immune to her bite and she didn't want to deal with wasting her strength and then losing a meal. She had to get a response from him.

"Fox! Can you hear me?" She said in a stern voice. No reply. Growling in frustration she grabbed his shirt and shook him slightly in an attempt to wake him. Doing so caused a jingling sound under his shirt. She dropped him back to the floor and quickly ripped the buttons apart, finding two flat metal disk with writing stamped in them, she examined the words pressed into the flimsy metal. They cause her to gasp and place a paw over her dainty muzzle. Eyes wide once more and glued to the words.

Wilde, Nicholas P.

B Pos

03042016

Vulpes Vulpes

With a whispering breath, she looked back at the muzzle of the reincarnated lover of her youth. "It is you."


	5. Batbun

**While I seemed to have found a way to keep my muse working I can't seem to get it to focus on stories I'm trying to finish. Which is how this got started. There's more to it I just don't have time right now to right it so this will probably get a part 2 to be added on later. Enjoy.**

 **A/N:**

 _"What a disaster."_

 _Sigh_

Nick unlocked the door to his humble apartment in the nocturnal district. The two bedroom, one bath home was simple in its meadow color paint job. The open floor plan with it's small kitchen and dining area that overlooked the living room from the bar wasn't much, but it was his.

His, alone.

It wasn't for lack of trying, as he continually assured his mother. But for the life of him he just couldn't seem to find the right one. This latest one had been nothing short of a train wreck. He should have known better than to date a vixen ten years his junior who was majoring in gender studies. But his options were getting thin. Most females his age were already married and started families.

He filled a glass with water and looked out the one saving grace of his overpriced home. The view of the nocturnal district at night. He smiled for a second, only for it to fall.

 _"If only I had someone to share it with."_ He thought to himself before turning to place the glass in the sink beside his well used frying pan. _"Maybe some-"_

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of his large glass window shattering into shards. The sound caused him to jump in place, spinning in the air to instinctively face in the direction of possible danger. And danger he saw.

The hyena cackled as he slowly stood. His purple suit, cut to shreds by the glass. Blood running down the side of his white face from where the long green hair began. It didn't matter, not to him. Not as he looked down with his crazed eyes at the prize he'd finally won.

"HEHEHEHE, what's the matter Bats? Cat got your tongue? Hahahahaha, oh how I've waited for this moment. Waited for the chance to finally have my wa-"

 _BONG!_

The hyena known as the Joker was silenced as his head was violently knocked to the side. His vision splitting into two before blurring into darkness. His limp body collapsing onto the ground.

"Amateur." Nick said as he tossed his ruined frying pan to the garbage. Zootopia had recently fallen victim to crazed lunatics like the Joker and others terrorizing the city's citizens. Even causing a few colorful vigilantes to popup. Nick actually liked the idea of one of them. A fox dressed in a green hood with a bow and arrow calling himself the arrow. Most just called him Robin Hood after the legendary hero of Nottingham. But the one everyone seemed to like the least or have an axe to grind with was the one lying unconscious on his floor. A bunny dressed in black spandex with a cape and mask to look like a bat.

Although, he couldn't seem to find anything wrong with her tight fitting outfit as she lay face down on his living room floor. Unfortunately, his musing was cut short by the sound of sirens racing towards his apartment. No doubt a nosy neighbor had heard the noise or they were already following these two. He would have preferred to have this mess cleaned up himself.

He'd have to compromise. He rolled the bunny over, only now seeing the shiner on her right eye and three fresh gashes on her left cheek. He looked back at the unconscious joker with a sneer as the sirens went quiet at the front of his building and spot lights shined through his busted window.

"Time to move carrot caper." He slipped his arms under her and huffed as he lifted her off the floor. Only now noticing the weight of her armored suit. "Geez Carrots, we gotta put you on a diet." He quickly carried her to his bedroom, putting her on the bed and hiding her under the blanket. Just in time to hear the cops banging on his door.

"ZPD! Open up!"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." He mumbled under his breath, gently pulling the door closed, hiding the bunny within. Casually strolling to the door, he smirked at the still form in the purple suit on the floor. Opening the door and stepping out of the way.

The first thing Batbun noticed as her senses slowly woke up was the relaxing smell of blueberries that reminded her of the berry patches on her family's farm. Slowly her nose began to register more scents, cedar and wildflowers that reminded her of meadows. Then the sounds came.

At first, it was just muffled voices and she thought her neighbors were being loud again. As her muddled mind began to clear, the voices became clear and so did her situation.

"You got something to hide, fox?"

"You got a warrant to find out, officer?"

At first, she considered calling out for help. If not for the warm blanket surrounding her and the soft silk sheets against her exposed fur combined with the ridiculously soft mattress she was currently enjoying. Much better than the rock of a bed at her own apartment. She slowly tested her boundaries by stretching her paws then arms and legs. The only restraint she felt was the pain that shot through her chest. A silent grimace crossed her face as she pulled her arms back. Shifting her face had also reminded her of the scratches across her cheek. Relaxing back into a comfortable position, she focused on the conversation again.

"I could drag you back to the precinct for questioning. Harboring a criminal is more than enough to bring you in on."

"Except for the fact that my window has been shattered and my frying pan was ruined on his skull. And I think I'd enjoy seeing the Chief's face when my lawyer comes knocking on his door, wondering why an outstanding citizen such as myself was wrongfully arrested."

There was a deep warning growl vibrating in the air before another word was said. "This isn't over, fox."

The door closed softly, followed by the sliding of a deadbolt on the door. She heard the patter of feet softly making their way across linoleum floors, along with the subtle click of claws across a hard surface. The door to the room she was in slowly creaked open.

"Are you awake?" His smooth voice played softly across her ears. Enticing enough that once she was certain her mask was still in place she slowly pulled the blanket down to reveal her bright violet colored eyes. For a second, she could have sworn his eyes widened as his jaw opened to take a sudden breath, only for it to quickly close and his eyes to return behind a look of indifference. "How do you feel?"

Despite the room being dark and the only light coming from behind him, it was easy to make out the red fur around his edges and mostly hidden facial expressions. The fact that he wore a white dress shirt and dark colored slacks was evident. A little too high class of a way to dress for any job he might find in this district. She'd no doubt ruined whatever evening he might have had when she crashed into his living room. The one detailed she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of was the one weakness she'd acknowledged to herself as a teen. The desire to see just how soft one of those luxurious fox tails truly were.

"My side hurts, may have bruised my ribs." Why was she telling him how she was weak in that moment, but all he did was nod his head.

"Cops will be watching this place for a while. There's a family of rabbits that live a couple floors down. They leave every morning around eight to go somewhere. You can blend in with them to get out unnoticed." He paused for a moment as he turned his head to the side for a moment, as if he were considering something. "Wait a moment."

He disappeared from the doorway and she considered making her escape right then. He opened another door across the hall from where she was and rummaged through something a couple of minutes before returning with a box and duffle bag.

"These should fit you, you can hide the costume in here." He placed the items on a dresser by the door. "I usually take a shower around 7:30 so you'll have plenty of time to sneak out." He reached around the door and a resounding click echoed in the room as he flipped the lock. "Goodnight."

"Wait!" She called out as he started to pull the door closed. "Why are you helping me?" If her mask wasn't hiding it he would have seen the way her nose twitched curiously at the way he was acting. It wasn't lost on her that most of the city viewed her as much of a villain as they did the criminals. Some sang her praises, sure, but the vast majority wanted her gone for the way things often escalated when she faced down a criminal. It wasn't her fault they underestimated her and tried their luck. Only to find themselves flying through a wall a moment later. So why was this fox of all mammals helping her?

She watched as his lips pulled back to reveal all his sharp teeth, glinting in the light that shined above and behind him as he spoke. Sending an icy rage through her veins.

"An ass like yours wouldn't look good in orange."


	6. Batbun part 2

Judy stared death daggers at the retreating fox as he smirked on his way out, pulling the door closed behind him. As soon as the door was closed she eased out of the bed and readied herself in case he decided to come back, her side protesting at each movement.. She made it to the door and quietly turned the lock. Pressing against the thin wood, she listened carefully as the fox who'd become her host walked into what had to be the kitchen when he opened the refrigerator door with the tell-tale sounds of bottles rattling together. She released a breath of tension before leaning away from the door.

Turning her attention to the box he'd left, she flipped it opened and examined the contents. Surprisingly, she found clothes sized for a rabbit just one to two sizes larger than her. She looked back towards the door, curious to why a fox would have a female rabbit's clothes. Even if they were a few years out of date. Next she checked the small duffle bag and was surprised to find some medical supplies. Disinfectant, gauze, wraps, enough to wrap around her aching bruised ribs if she needed it.

With some complaint from said ribs, she pulled her mask off her head and looked into the mirror hanging on the opposite wall. The temporary fur paint she'd applied was still holding up. The problem was she'd only applied it to her ears, face and tail. Making her look like some kind of possessed clown. She removed the rest of her heavy body armor and packed it into the bag.

As was her custom she stood there in the buff to allow her fur and skin to breath after a long night of crime fighting. Only this night had been cut much shorter than she'd like. Wrangling with the Joker straight out of the gates hadn't been on her schedule. But speaking of which…

"Excuse me, citizen?" She called through the door in her bat voice.

"Just a minute and I'll be right there."

Hearing his male voice reminded her that she was in a strange male's home, naked. For some reason the thought sent a thrill up her spine, but she didn't know if he was married, single or dating… And why would that matter? She knew why, but shook it from her mind for later. She looked around the room for quick clues to who this strange male fox might be. His room was sparsely decorated, with only two pictures sitting on the dresser. The first, and older picture of a beautiful vixen with stunning green eyes holding a small sleeping kit and a male fox standing behind them. In the second, the same vixen from before but several years later. Smiling fondly with a much younger male with the same vivid green eyes. The difference was hers were full of happiness and life, where his seemed to hide a sadness behind them. It didn't feel right to rummage through his drawers or closet and completely invade his privacy. She was, after all, trying to protect her own. She thought she heard what sounded like cookware sliding across a stove's top before the sound of footfalls came her way. Instinctively, she braced the door.

"Do you need something?"

"N-no," she stuttered, surprised by the kindness in his voice, "what happened to the Joker?"

"Oh, well, he had the great misfortune of running his head into my frying pan." She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Thank you, the city owes you a debt." She heard what sounded like him scoffing on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I doubt they'd see it that way." He'd barely mumbled it, but she heard it plain as day with her rabbit ears. "Well, if you'd like something to eat, I made something I think you'd be able to stomach. I'll set a plate outside your door when it's finished."

"Thank you, you don't have to do that."

"Yeah, well, I don't get to entertain often. I'll close the door to the hallway so you can use the restroom, just look to your left once you're in the hallway."

Something about the way he said that gave the bunny a deep sense of loneliness. When she heard the other door closed she slowly unlocked and opened her own, she could hear him as he returned to the kitchen to finish whatever he was cooking. She eased her way into the restroom and quickly began the process of washing the dye from her fur. First her face and then her long sensitive ears. She never bothered dying her tail, since it's always covered by her cape. She was halfway through her second ear when she heard a knock on the outer hallway door.

"Hey, Carrots, foods ready."

She scowled at the little nickname. "You're going to want to refrain from calling me carrots." She put as much anger into her voice as she could. This tod was insufferable. First he protects her from the police, then he practically admits to ogling her backside while she was unconscious, albeit with a jabbing compliment. Then offers her not just clothes but food as well. Only to call her a derogatory name towards her species. What was next?

"Anything you say Fluff, anyway, food's ready. If you're in the bathroom I'll leave your plate on the dresser. Don't worry, I won't look through your stuff."

Judy nearly panicked. "Just leave it in the hall and close the door!" She quickly shouted, sounding more aggressive than she intended. She still couldn't trust him, no matter how nice he'd been thus far.

"Yeesh, alright alright." She heard the hallway door open and close, then listened as his footsteps retreated. She finished washing her ear off and decided that a proper shower would have to wait until she got home. Creeping back into the hallway, she sees the plate by the door and quickly grabs it and retreats back to the bedroom where she locks the door. Only then did she examine the food on the plate.

Honey glazed carrots with chopped parsley.

She tentatively picked up one of the carrots and took a small bite. Her ears dipped low as her eyes slowly widened. Pulling the carrot away from her lips as she stared at the vegetable as if it were pure gold. Then quickly took another bite.

"Mmm, stupid nice foxes, with stupid nicknames and stupid good carrots. Mmmmm." She quickly cleaned the plate, wiping the last bit of sauce off the plate and licking it off her finger. Without a doubt the best carrots she'd ever had in her life. "Where'd he learn to cook like that?"

The more she learned during this little stay the more she was curious who this mammal could be. That would be easy enough to discover once she was able to leave. Speaking of which,

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Hey Carrots, it's late. I'm going to bed, if you need anything I'll be in the room across the hall."

"Goodnight then, and citizen, I-"

"Nick."

"What?"

"My name is Nick."

"Nick, thank you. For everything." There was a pause before he replied softly.

"You're welcome." She heard the door across from hers shut, followed by the sounds of him rifling through a few things before silence fell.

When Nick awoke the next morning, around 11, as usual, he exited the second bedroom that he used as an office/storage space. Looking across the hall he saw the door to his room left open. Looking inside, he found it empty, the clothes left in the box neatly folded, the duffle bag gone and his bed neatly made. Curious, he sniffed around and found the familiar scent of industrial strength musk mask. He shook his head, realizing he should have none better. She, no doubt, was used to covering her tracks.

He may have gone to bed at eleven last night, but he was up till nearly three. Being nocturnal wasn't always all it was cracked up to be.

He made his way to the main living area and looked through the broken window. Sure enough, the patrol car was still sitting down the street, all be it in a different spot with new mammals no doubt. Nick smirked knowing she'd no doubt already made it back to wherever she called home. With a resigned sigh he started the process of cleaning his apartment.

Shortly after starting his phone started ringing. Recognizing the number as a burner, he quickly answered.

"Da."

"U vas yest' kompaniya."

"Ne mog pomoch."

"Pogovorim pozzhe."

The call ended without waiting for a response. And just like that, Nick found his schedule open for the foreseeable future.

Meanwhile, at a small secluded cottage just outside the city, a certain rabbit walked up the stairs. Marching across the covered front porch, she reached for the door handle only for it to suddenly fly open and a tan missile to strike at her core.

"Oof!"

"Judy! You're back!" Came a muffled voice currently pressed into her chest.

"Hey Cotton." Judy replied in a tired voice, running a paw down the little bunny's ears as the other held her close.

"We were starting to think we were finally rid of you." A male hare, nearly a head taller than Judy, said from the doorway. Judy looked up to see him smirking at her.

"Well sorry to disappoint Jack." She set Cotton down and stepped closer to give him a hug.

"Glad you're safe." He whispered in her ear before pulling away. "Now, tell us all about what kept you away and where you got those new clothes."

 **A few hours later**

Judy sat at the massive computer monitoring system below her home. The main monitor pulled up with a police report and picture. A picture of a red fox. A red fox named Nicholas Wilde.

"Interesting fellow." Jack remarked, approaching from behind her with a cup of herbal tea.

"More like trouble. Thank you." She said, accepting her cup.

"Oh I don't know, two years jail for assault/battery at the age of 20, finished law school at the age of 28, working for Pawson & Pawson law for the last three years as a contract negotiator. Sounds pretty interesting to me."

"It's what's in his profile analysis that tells the real story. Suspected ties to the mafia since the age of 16. Believed to have been a runner and eventually promoted to supplier. The fight he was arrested for was believed to have been some sort of initiation into the mafia family. The law firm he works for often represents known criminals with ties to the Big family."

"So just who is this Nicholas Wilde?" Jack asked, taking a sip of his own cup. Judy let out a heavy sigh before answering.

"The mammal that saved me."


End file.
